1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computer processing systems and, in particular, to a method for providing temporary access to a commonly accessible computer processing system. The method allows a mobile (e.g., traveling) individual to temporarily use a commonly accessible computer other than his or her own desktop or laptop computer and, optionally, application programs on the computer. Moreover, the method allows for the automatic customization of the computer in accordance with the preferences of the computer user. The computer is commonly accessible in that multiple users may be provided temporary access to the computers and the application programs thereon.
2. Background Description
Mobile computing using laptops is a constant compromise between usability, weight, performance, and power consumption. For example, laptop computers generally include less memory than desktop computers. Most laptop computers are predominantly used as desktop replacements, both in offices and while traveling. Current application programs (also referred to herein as “applications”) require significant amounts of storage, often several tens of megabytes. Accordingly, depending on the memory size of the storage device contained in the laptop, all the applications may not fit on the storage device. As such, the user may be forced to exclude some or all of the applications from the laptop. This results in the user being unable to use these excluded applications until he or she returns to the “base”, desktop system. Accordingly, there is a need for technique that allows a mobile user to obtain access to his or her applications while away from a base system.
Application hosting has been used previously in client-server environments to avoid storing critical or common applications on client computers. Traditionally, server-side installation of applications has been performed to reduce: the cost of application maintenance by keeping a centralized copy of the application files; (2) the amount of client-side storage by installing the bulk of the application files on the server; and (3) the cost of license fees for the application by purchasing a limited number of licenses that can be assigned dynamically to different clients. It is clear that application hosting is predominantly employed to lower expenses for deploying applications throughout an organization. The benefits of application hosting disappear as soon as the user cannot access the server, such as, for example, when the user is traveling. In such situations, the user is prevented from using the application unless there is an alternate way of gaining access to his or her applications. Accordingly, there is a need for a technique that allows a mobile user to obtain temporary access to his or her applications while away from a base station.
Travelling users may be able to obtain access to computers. However, these computers are unlikely to be configured similar to the user's own system. For example, the desktop settings (icons, colors, screen resolution, etc.) will likely be different. This will require the user to be familiar with the new system before he or she is able to work productively. Accordingly, there is a need for a technique that enables the personalization of a computer in accordance with the preferences of a transitory computer user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,781, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Creating Portable Personalized Operating Environment”, issued on Feb. 4, 1997, and incorporated herein by reference, discloses the use of Smartcards to personalize application and operating environments. This patent documents the feasibility of quick system personalization based on information carried in a small storage device.
It is evident that it would be highly advantageous to have a method for allowing a mobile computer user to gain temporary access to application programs and to quickly change customizable system features in accordance with the preferences of the user.